geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy
Voice Actors UK voice actors * Keith Wickham (2009-2015) * Nigel Pilkington (2015-present) * Christopher Ragland (2016; singing voice) US voice actors * Martin T Sherman (2009-2015) * Christopher Ragland (2015-present) Other voice actors * Linda Ballantyne (2000) * Michael Angelis (2000; Workprints) Trivia * One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), along with his large-scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack(previously on display at Thomas Town). One of Percy's original face masks is also in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * Percy is the only engine who is known to have been named by the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt. * In the French narration of the first seven series, Percy is called "Pierre". * In the Greek narration of the first seven series, Percy is called "Jerry". From the thirteenth series onwards, Percy has been referred to with his original name. * Percy has been shown to be quite popular among several people who worked on the series: * According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. * Britt Allcroft also stated he was her favourite character (due to him being green and cheeky). * Percy is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character, alongside Cranky. * Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the protagonist in a special, with that special being Day of the Diesels, which he would later do again in Tale of the Brave. * In Thomas and the Rumours, Percy is stated to have a branch line, although it may have been mistaken for Thomas' Branch Line. * Percy was featured on the 1986 single cover along with Rheneas of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. * Up until Rebecca's debut, Percy was the youngest Steam Team member, an outdated fact retained in his video for Meet the Steam Team. * Percy went through several aesthetic changes Television Series Series 2 (only) * His left side piston was loose and would shake violently when moving. * His centre lamp iron was heavily glued in. Series 3 * His whistle changed shape (now being more like Gordon or Henry's). * Later in the series, his whistle sound would be his own but in a whole step lower in pitch. * His two front sandboxes were flipped around. Series 4 * His whistle sound changed back to its original pitch. * His smokebox was raised up. * In some episodes towards the end of the series, one of the two black sections extending from under his smokebox to the end of the footplate is missing. Thomas and the Magic Railroad * He gained a permanent lamp. * He gained a stand underneath his smokebox. * The lining on his pistons was moved slightly inwards. * His eyebrows change shape. Series 6 * His cab was blacked out (except for cab shots filmed on a larger model). Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (large scale model only) * The step ladders on his running board are painted red. * His whistle is taller than his cab. * His dome is painted green. The Great Discovery * His large scale model's dome is painted gold. Series 12 * His large scale model's stepladders were painted green. Hero of the Rails * His cab became open again. * He goes back to his original size. * The counterweights on his wheels vanished. Series 19 * His side rods become silver. Series 23 * He gained handrails across his saddle tank and on either side of his cab entrances. * He gained holes on the fronts of his cylinders. * He gained rivets across his saddle tank, the boxes on his sides, the sides of his roof, bufferbeam front and sides, and around his cab entrances, smokebox, his cylinders fronts and sides. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:Characters Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 2 ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:Sports Category:Songs Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:GEICO CBS ADS